Furry Fighters
by FairyKitty
Summary: In a desperate move to keep Gohan and Goten in line, Chi-Chi turns them into hamsters. Goku and Piccolo travel to New Namek to find the Dragonballs, but have to leave them with Vegeta, since Chi-Chi died. Joy.


Disclaimer/Author's Note: I do not own Dragonball Z or Goten. Okay? Good. Now...um...Goten and Gohan have something to say to you.  
  
Goten: This is your one and only warning-if you like our mom, Chi-Chi, don't read! You will hate FairyKitty forever.  
  
Gohan: Also, if you like old vegetable head, then get out as fast as you can! I am NOT saving Fairy Kitty's butt from you people. Even if her sister is threatening to kill me off in half of her fanfics.  
  
DBZ Chick1: But you'll come back. I don't have the strength to keep you dead. Besides, your friends will try to save you. Hopefully...  
  
Gohan: What does that mean?!  
  
FairyKitty: Would you just both shut up!?  
  
Goten: About time someone told him to be quiet. Dad's too gentle and Mom...well...she's crazy!  
  
Gohan: Hey...what are you doing in this story, DBZ Chick1?  
  
DBZ Chick1: FairyKitty is my sister and I'm her beta reader! I get to edit her stories. So I pop up!  
  
FairyKitty: So does that mean, you're popable?  
  
DBZ Chick1: I dare you to say that again!  
  
FairyKitty: Popable! Popable!  
  
DBZ Chick1: Gohan, you better start the story. I'm going to hunt a certain brat!!!!  
  
FairyKitty runs off with DBZ Chick1 hot on her tail!!!  
  
Gohan: Yea...anyway...FairyKitty left a message for me to tell you-All you people who read my sister's stories; I get to hear them like two weeks in advance. You have to wait, while I get them early! HA HA!! Now enjoy the story!  
  
Four years after Gohan defeated Cell, the Son family lived happily in the forest, training and fishing. Chi-Chi had been mad at Goku and the boys for a week and refused to feed them, so Goku, taking desperate measures, collected all the Dragonballs to wish for food. And lots of it.  
  
Goku stood before the Eternal Dragon, ready to make his wish. Gohan was busy training with Piccolo, unaware to Chi-Chi. Both Gohan and Goten knew about the wish and were happy. Chi-Chi had practically been starving them.  
  
"You that has summoned me, I will grant you two wishes. And only two wishes," boomed the Eternal Dragon. Goku thought for a moment, "Eternal Dragon, I wish for 5 tons of food, since my wife won't cook me any." The dragon's eyes glowed red briefly, before a mountain of food appeared next to the Son house.  
  
"Your wish has been granted, now what will be your next wish?" Goku thought for a moment, "Um...I don-." Suddenly, Chi-Chi came storming out of the house in a rage. "Goku! Where are my sons?!" Goku gulped, "Uh...Chi- Chi...calm down."  
  
Chi-Chi's eyes glowed red in anger, "Don't tell me that Gohan is training again with Piccolo!" Goku grinned sheepishly, "Okay. Then I won't tell you." Chi-Chi snarled and marched up to Goku, "It would be a lot easier to control them if they were animals. Then I could keep them in a cage! I wish that both Gohan and Goten were hamsters so I could stick their butts in a cage!" "Your wish has been granted. Now I bid you farewell." "Oh no!" shouted Goku.  
  
The Eternal Dragon glowed for a moment before separating into the Dragonballs and disappearing. Goku gasped, "Chi-Chi, you turned our sons into hamsters! How could you?!" Chi-Chi smirked, "Now I can keep track of them." Goku gulped, "I hope this isn't as bad as this seems."  
  
Meanwhile, a bright light flashed in front of Piccolo, exactly where Gohan had been standing. Piccolo looked down to see that Gohan was no longer in human form. In his place, there was a hamster that was all black except for one gold stripe of fur, just staring blankly at Piccolo. Gohan blinked once, clearly wondering what had happened.  
  
At Capsule Corp., there was a weird light flash in the giant refrigerator where Goten had been stealing food. Next to a pile of food, a hamster with snow-white fur and black spots sat on the tile floor, blinking blankly.  
  
Back at the Son house, a huge fight was waiting to erupt. Goku yelled, "Chi- Chi, you didn't have to be so careless! Why did you turn them into hamsters?! They weren't doing anything wrong?!" Chi-Chi crossed her arms over her chest triumphantly, "It's easier to handle them, isn't it? You probably don't believe me, but when you're dead or off somewhere, Gohan doesn't study. Who has to deal with Gohan not wanting to study?! I do! And Goten doesn't do what I tell him because Gohan told him to call it inappropriate stuff. And it's because of you!"  
  
"But Chi-Chi, Gohan doesn't want to be a scholar. It's fine with me if he doesn't want to study. He's happy and healthy training with Piccolo and me. That's what he wants to do. And Goten looks up to Gohan. You know if Gohan tells him to do something, he will. They can't help it."  
  
Chi-Chi snapped back, "Gohan's going to be a scholar and that's final! Goten will be broken of his habit, one way or another!" "Chi-Chi, it's not my fault Goten doesn't listen to you. He's only 4. Besides, I don't listen to you most of the time." Goku clapped his hands over his mouth as he realized what he said. Chi-Chi glared at Goku angrily, screaming, "Goku, one day when you're not, I'm taking the kids and divorcing you!"  
  
Before Goku could protest, Piccolo landed next to them, hands cupped around something. He stared at Goku questioningly. Goku blinked, "Piccolo? What're you holding?" Piccolo walked over to Goku slowly, "Did you do something?" He opened up his hands to reveal...Gohan.  
  
"Gohan!" Goku gently scooped his oldest son out of Piccolo's hands. The little hamster stared Goku in the eyes, clearly unhappy. Goku grinned sheepishly, "Don't look at me Gohan. I had nothing to do with this. Blame your mother." Chi-Chi glared at Goku, giving him a warning, "Goku, I want you to take Gohan to Petco, so you can get the supplies and learn how to take care of Gohan the rat."  
  
Gohan glared at Chi-Chi when she said that. _'I am not a rat!'_ Gohan thought heatedly. Turning to Piccolo, she demanded, "And Green Bean go pick up Goten from Capsule Corp. and also pick up some hamsters talkers. We need to know what they're saying.'' Chi-Chi stared at Piccolo, daring him to retort. Piccolo knew better than to say anything. He nodded and flew off. "I will go to the book store to get from there about hamsters."  
  
At Petco, Goku stood next to a employee, listening to what he said, "Sir, you should get this guide book to help you get started. Since you don't have a suitable cage, you should buy this starter kit." Goku nodded and tossed the book and the starter kit into the buggy. "Get this potty for your moody hamster. He'll need it." Gohan turned his head around and glared at the worker.  
  
Goku grinned, "Behave." Gohan looked at him and gave him a look that said I'm-a-hamster-how-can-I-behave? "Sir, you will need these treats for your hamster. You will also need sand to help keep their fur from getting oily." The employee walked over to the cart and put more items in, "This is a car and a ball for him to exercise on. Take these wipes to give them a bath." Goku could have sworn Gohan was turning red in embarrassment. He chuckled, "Okay thanks."  
  
He stuck Gohan in his pocket and pushed the buggy to a checkout booth. After scanning all the items, the worker rang up the total, "The total for your purhcase is $106.60. How will you pay?" "Um...I'll use my wife's credit card." After paying for the supplies, Goku sighed, "Hamsters are expensive."  
  
Meanwhile at Capsule Corp, Bulma and Piccolo were waiting for Vegeta to hand over Goten. After much persuasion from Bulma, Vegeta finally gave him up. "Here's Kakarot's little rat.'' Bulma glared at him, "Vegeta be nice." Turning to Piccolo, she stated, "Here you go Piccolo." She pulled out a small collar and hooked it on Goten, "Goten? Can you talk now?" Goten nodded and then turned to Piccolo, "Hi, Mr. Piccolo did my dad kill my mom?" "No, she's still alive." Goten snorted, "Not for long."  
  
"Tell Goku to bring Gohan here so I can give him a collar." Piccolo nodded once before flying off with Goten in his pocket. "This is going to be a long day." "Hey Mr. Piccolo, how come there's lint in here?" Piccolo growled, "Shut up, Goten!"  
  
At the bookstore, Chi-Chi walked calmly out of the store, "That line was bad, but I got plenty of books. I wonder how Goku is doing?" Suddenly, a large truck came speeding toward her, running the stop sign. Chi-Chi didn't see it, until it connected with her body.  
  
Chi-Chi and the buggy flew into the air. She landed down on the pavement. The truck sped off. When the ambulance got there, she was sent to the hospital. The doctors worked on her, but she died at 5:07 p.m.  
  
At the Son's, Piccolo waited with Goten for Goku and Gohan to come back. Goku had taken Gohan over to Capsule Corp. for his collar. Suddenly, Goku and Gohan appeared. Goku was trying to calm Gohan down because he was angry at Chi-Chi. "Where's Mom, so I can kill her!?" "Settle down Gohan. Please.''  
  
Goku walked over to the table and gently dropped Gohan next to Goten. The phone started ringing as he did. Goku walked over to the phone, "Um...hello?" "Um...sir, your wife has been killed in a hit-and-run accident." Goku blinked, "Really? That's fantastic!"  
  
Goku made the arrangements to bury her body in a public graveyard. After Goku hung up, everybody was shouting, "YAY! Chi-Chi's dead!" "It's about time!" said Piccolo. Later the next day, Goku was struggling with his sons, "Gohan, get off the wheel you been on it all day long. Goten quit climbing on your cage and don't eat all the food. Both of you."  
  
Both his sons glared at him. Goku rolled his eyes, before speaking to his oldest son, "Gohan, I'm going to leave you with Vegeta while Piccolo and I are collecting the New Namek Dragonballs to wish you two back to normal." "Okay, Dad we have plenty of stuff to do to Veggie head."  
  
"Now Gohan don't you do anything to Vegeta." "Oh I won't." When Goku and Piccolo left the next day, Gohan and Goten quickly went to work. "Hey Goten remember the plan." Of course I know the plan. We discussed that yesterday." "Goten, you remember the pranks we're going to do?" "Yep! Now lets get some shuteye." Before they got any sleep, they had to listen to goten the hamster barf and turd because he ate lollipops when he was a hamster.  
  
Goten: I really have to poop.  
  
Gohan: Don't you dare go on me!  
  
Goten: Hey Gohan, where did FairyKitty go?  
  
FairyKitty does running by with a sign that says, 'Popable!' DBZ Chick1 is hot on her tail with an axe  
  
Gohan: You had to ask.  
  
Goten: Well, sorry folks, you won't get any more words from the author.  
  
Gohan: The next chapter should be out soon. Hopefully, if FairyKitty isn't dead. 


End file.
